


Стеснительный

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Стеснительный

Василий Петрович Немезов был очень стеснительным альфой. Наверное, именно его стеснительность и мешала ему устроить личную жизнь. Папочка постоянно напоминал, что он уже далеко не молод и в свои тридцать пять давно должен быть замужем и иметь хотя бы одного ребенка. Василий соглашался, но поделать ничего не мог. По профессии он был инженером-реконструктором робототехники и, следственно, был очень востребованным: целыми днями восстанавливал, чинил и «апгрейдил» ботов для разных компаний. На личную жизнь времени совсем не оставалось. 

Понедельник день тяжелый, и Василий по-настоящему вымотался. Он уже успел обслужить десять компаний и торопился в последнее место. Это была небольшая аудиторская фирма, весь персонал которой состоял только из омег. Василий всякий раз неимоверно смущался, оказываясь в их обществе. Это были красивые, утонченные мужчины, от которых у Василия дух захватывало, и он неизменно краснел, бледнел и приходил в замешательство. Особенно сильно Василий терялся при виде директора Семена Петровича Резника (Семочка, как звал его про себя Василий). Семен Петрович был привлекательным тридцатилетним омегой, высоким, стройным брюнетом с абсолютно черными глазами. И взгляд у него был такой лукавый.

— О, Василий, здравствуйте, как же хорошо, что вы пришли, — проговорил Семен Петрович и обворожительно улыбнулся. — Наша Люси снова сбоит. Кажется, этот хлам пора отправлять в утилизацию.

Василий кивнул и направился к боту-рецепционисту. Все боты неизменно выглядели, как женщины, чтобы их никогда ошибочно не приняли за людей. К тому же общество таким образом отдавало дань памяти женщинам, которые погибли в глобальной катастрофе, положившей отчет их новому миру. 

Василий присел около Люси, а точнее Люси 16АБ, и стал споро разбирать ее микросхемы.

— Итак, Василий, Люси можно исправить, или проще купить нового бота? Сегодня она неверно свела баланс при том, что все ее задачи – это калькуляция, остальную работу мы выполняем сами, — Семен же не столько интересовался судьбой бота, сколько любовался роскошным задом альфы, а также его сильными руками и мощной шеей.

— Похоже, ее легче сдать на детали. Она слишком стара и изношена. Сформировать вам заказ на новую? — Василий обернулся, столкнулся взглядом с Семеном и снова зарделся.

Помещение было разделено на кабинеты, но стенки были стеклянными, поэтому видно и слышно все было хорошо.

— Да, Василий, формируйте, нам нужны быстрые перерасчеты. Скоро сдача отчетности.

Василий кивнул и достал планшет. Ему предстояло загрузить показатели Люси, а потом забрать и ее саму.

— Знаете, Василий, а мы так рады, что вы есть у нас! Вы уже практически родной нам… можно сказать, часть коллектива, — Василий смутился еще больше, — да что там… вы _узловой_ сотрудник нашей компании.

Все омежки засмеялись, а Василий потупился. Намек Семена он определенно понял.


End file.
